


7 Minutes in Heaven

by valyrian



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied Relationships, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valyrian/pseuds/valyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minute later the vodka is put back in it’s hiding spot and Margaery is sitting just slightly closer to Sansa as they talk, their legs nearly touching. The girl isn’t pressuring Sansa at all, to kiss or do whatever else the party goers assume is happening in the small room, but somehow Sansa finds herself wishing she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes in Heaven

Sansa can’t remember why she even came to this party. Robb was going to go, but he ducked out at the last minute because his girlfriend wanted to stay at home. The only person Sansa actually knows at the party is a girl called Dany who is in Sansa’s advanced Chem class, and thank goodness the girl is nice enough to let Sansa hang around with her.

Dany is clearly all about parties however, and Sansa is unused to being handed drinks and even asked to do shots once or twice. Her head is spinning slightly, but it’s nice.

A little after midnight someone suggests a game of ‘7 Minutes in Heaven’. Dany grabs Sansa’s hand and leads her to the room where it’s being played, insisting that she HAS to take part. Sansa doesn't argue.

They sit side by side, and Sansa notices, for the first time, that the party consists of almost all girls. That strikes Sansa as odd, but there are a few boys playing the game. None of them are particularly cute, but she doesn't find herself bothered much by it.

The last person to complete the circle is a beautiful girl in a short green dress and high heels that dig into the thick carpet. She announces that they’re ready to play before sitting down and crossing her legs, setting down her drink and grabbing an empty wine bottle. 

Oh, this must be her party, Sansa thinks, and suddenly feels impolite not having known the host of the party she was at.

Dany spins first, enthusiasm written all over her face. She ends up kissing a girl that Sansa catches the name of, ‘Irri’, and hears Dany say aloud that it wasn't the first time they’d kissed. 

Everyone else takes turns, leaning over the bottle to kiss one another, shrieks and hollering coming from every corner of the room. Sansa is having a hard time fully focusing as the alcohol is clouding her brain, but then Dany pokes her in the arm and reminds her that it’s her turn. 

She spins the bottle and it lands on the girl in the green dress. “Ooohs” and “Ahhhhs” are heard from all around her, and the girl gives her a sly smile. It’s just then that Sansa realizes she’s never kissed a girl before.

Sansa swallows hard, panic quickly rising in her stomach. She glances at Dany helplessly and hears her whisper, “This is for your own good.”

"7 Minutes in Heaven!! 7 Minutes in Heaven!!" The blonde starts shouting.

No, Sansa thinks. No no no. The rest of the players, apart from the girl in the green dress, join in the chant. The girl motions her hands for them to quiet down and addresses the group, “Well, the people have spoken.” But her eyes are fixed on Sansa alone. Kind eyes, Sansa notices. The girl stands and steps over the bottle, reaching her slender hand down for Sansa to take. This is happening too fast, She thinks. What do I do? What do I-

Sansa doesn't move so Dany helps her stand. Before she knows it her hand slips into the beautiful girl's own and she's led into a small closet, trying not to focus on the people that are cheering them on.

The door is closed behind them and the girl clicks on a light. Her expression has changed, Sansa can see, as she sits down on the closet floor. She smiles up at Sansa, flashing perfect white teeth. “Sit, please.”

She sits down cross legged across from the girl, who wastes no time in introductions. “I’m sorry about that,” She starts, “This crowd can get a little vicious sometimes.” 

Sansa shrugs, and the girl gives a small laugh. “You seem a little bit drunk so I thought I’d just go along with it instead of kissing you in front of them all, which is even more pressure than being in this linen closet.”

Sansa is still a little foggy, but a question comes tumbling out of her mouth, posed as a statement instead. “I don’t even know your name.”

"Shit! Yeah, that makes this even more awkward doesn't it. I’m Margaery, Margaery Tyrell." She smiles again, an easy smile, one she probably practices. "And you’re..?"

"Sansa Stark."

"Sansa Stark.." Margaery Tyrell says, trying the name out. "That’s lovely."

The compliment makes Sansa blush. The girl Margaery whispers a hushed, “Hold on,” and feels along under a shelf for something. A second later she pulls out an awfully large bottle of clear liquid, vodka, it must be. She holds it out to Sansa.

"Uh, no, thanks. I’m already pretty far gone." Sansa says honestly in reply.

"You sure? This is the good stuff," Margaery replies with another easy smile, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip. Her pretty face twists as she swallows. 

Sansa suddenly feels bolder, safer with this girl than she’s felt all night. She changes her mind and holds her hand out to take the liquor. Margaery’s red lipstick is on the rim of the bottle but she doesn't mind it and takes quite a big sip. She hears the girl’s cheerful laugh as Sansa gulps it down, burning a path down her throat.

A minute later the vodka is put back in it’s hiding spot and Margaery is sitting just slightly closer to Sansa as they talk, their legs nearly touching. The girl isn’t pressuring Sansa at all, to kiss or do whatever else the party goers assume is happening in the small room, but somehow Sansa finds herself wishing she was.

The alcohol is making her bold, and Sansa says something that she would never have said sober. “So.. do you want to kiss me?” She asks, sweetly.

Margaery’s smile falters, if only for a second, replaced by a look of surprise. Her eyes flash brightly. “Yes, actually.” She answers easily. “I just wasn't sure you wanted to be kissed by me.”

Sansa cracks a smile and whispers, “I do,” under her breath. 

"You do?" Margaery teases.

Sansa nods in reply, almost giggling. Suddenly they’re both laughing, and Margaery scoots towards her, resting one hand on the floor next to Sansa’s knee and leans in closer.

Sansa licks her lips, and Margaery, who is so very close now, brings her other hand up to tuck a loose strand of Sansa’s hair behind her ear. The contact gives her goosebumps.

And suddenly Margaery’s lips are on her’s and the feeling makes Sansa’s heart pound. Margaery's mouth tastes like vodka and fruit punch and Sansa can even taste the same lipstick on her lips that she left on the bottle of liquor. She tangles a hand in Margaery’s long hair and the kiss turns sloppy and their tongues are all too involved and Sansa feels like a different person entirely.

A bright flash interrupts their makeout session as Dany stands in the doorway with her phone held out in front of her. People crowd around behind her, and Sansa hears her say, “This is SO going on Instagram!” as the group cheers her on.

She should feel embarrassed, even mortified, but she can’t find it in herself to care at all. In fact, she feels almost proud, let everyone see, let them talk about how Sansa kissed the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen in a linen closet at a party.

She glances back at Margaery and her expression seems to mimic Sansa’s thoughts. She’s not embarrassed at all, doesn't wipe Sansa’s pale pink lipstick off the corners of her mouth, doesn't fix her messy hair. Sansa finds herself wondering if Margaery likes girls as she smiles back at her. And when Sansa goes in for another kiss she starts wondering the same about herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this pretty quickly. It's nothing special, and I'm honestly not much of a writer.  
> For Tibby, for obvious reasons.


End file.
